clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Sport Shop
The Sport Shop (or Winter Sports) used to be a store in the Ski Village owned by The niggas on ganton street and an orange penguin as an assistant (as shown in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force). The Sport Shop originally opened on November 3, 2005, as an alternative to the Gift Shop, so penguins could buy clothes there instead, if the Gift Shop was too busy. On August 31, 2007, the Sport Shop was remodeled and the Snow and Sports catalog was released. It was the home of the HQ. This area was eventually replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility in 2010 after the destruction of the shop due to the Popcorn Explosion. It is possible the Sport Shop may come back in early 2013, but this is highly doubtful. When you ask at the 1st November they can say "I understand you miss the Sport Shop but it's kind of part of the Stadium now." If you ask now they can say "Sport shop is still a mystery, at this time we are unable to disclose what is going to happen." so, it might be hint of Sport Shop rebuild. Fictional Jobs Similar to the Pizza Parlor and Gift Shop, the Sport Shop had 'jobs.' * Owner: The owner usually sat with manager. They were business partners. * Manager/Cashier: The manager basically sat down answering questions. He also worked the Cash Register. **Costume: ***Secret Agent Costume or work clothes. *'Agent': Watched out for suspicious penguins trying to vandalize the store. Usually undercover. ** Costume: ***Undercover clothes; Anything *'Assistant Manager': Told penguins that they looked good with an article of clothing they were trying on. Helped Manager with all duties required. **Costume: ***Whatever the manager wore. Information The Sport Shop was a building in the Ski Village. In the Sport Shop, there was a secret entrance to PSA HQ, which one could access by taking the test. (You must have been at least 30 days old). You had to answer all of questions, and if you passed, a Spy Phone would be added to your inventory. After this, it was possible to access the HQ using the changing room closest to the door (or teleporting in via your new phone). Trivia *In the back of the shop, there were stairs that led to Gary's Room. It can only be accessed during Missions. *The Sport Shop was remodeled on August 31, 2007. *When it first opened, the Sport Shop contained the Penguin Style catalog. It was removed after being remodeled and was replaced with the Snow and Sports catalog. *It was the first room in Club Penguin to ever be closed down. *The SWF for the Sport Shop was not deleted although it was closed. It's name is also still seen in the Rooms JSON document. *It was replaced by the Everyday Phoning Facility. *It may or may not come back during the puffle party 2013 *you can now get in the sport shop by saying http://play.clubpenguin.com/?login=true&rm=210#/login/ Parties *This room was hardly ever decorated. *For the very first time, the Sport Shop was decorated in the 2008 April Fool's Day Party. The whole building's color was negative. *During the Penguin Games, it had red and blue balloons all over. *During Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, outside the door was orange sky. *During the Halloween Party 2009, the Sport Shop was filled with pumpkins. Pins *Tulip Pin *Microscope Pin *Cupcake Pin Gallery Sport Shop.PNG|The old version of the Sport Shop. This was what the Sport Shop looked like before August 31, 2007. Notice there is a Penguin Style catalog instead of a Snow and Sports Catalog. Sportshop.png|The Sport Shop after it's remodeling in August 2007. CPFHalloweenSS.jpg|The Sport shop decorated for the 2009 Halloween Party. Sport catalog.jpg|The first Snow and Sports catalog. Nsp.png|Sport Shop during April Fools' Party 2008 1000px-Blackout_1.png|The replacement for the Sport Shop, known as the Everyday Phoning Facility. See also *Sport Shop Assistant *Everyday Phoning Facility *Gary the Gadget Guy *Gary's Room *HQ *Snow and Sports *Popcorn Explosion *EPF SWF *The Sport Shop *HQ *The Sport Shop after the accident *The Sport Shop during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt Category:Places Category:Ski Village Category:PSA Category:Gary the Gadget Guy Category:Archived Pages Category:Sport Shop Category:PSA locations Category:Disasters Category:Locations Category:Renovated Rooms